1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to implements for brushing, scrubbing and cleaning and, more particularly, to a powered scrub brush having a liquid spray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the fields of scrubbing, brushing and cleaning, it been the general practice to employ powered scrub brushes to remove soil and other contaminants from the surfaces of vehicles and similar structures. Conventional powered scrub brushes are often combined with a water supply to provide hydraulic power for operating the brush while also supplying a water spray to wet the brush and/or the surface to be cleaned.
One prior art implement includes a hydraulically powered brush driven by a dynamic turbine which uses a liquid to convert hydraulic energy into mechanical energy for rotating the brush. The liquid is exhausted by the turbine directly onto the surface to be cleaned. The turbine, exposed to the atmosphere via the exhaust, is located directly next to the brush head assembly.
Although such devices have served the purpose, they have not proven entirely satisfactory under all conditions of service. Because of the location of the turbine, such implements often have inadequate weight distributions that can quickly cause operator fatigue. Also considerable difficulty has been experienced with many prior art brushing implements in obtaining sufficient cleaning power when used with some water sources. Further, many prior art implements lack the versatility required to obtain effective cleaning in many diverse cleaning applications.